User talk:Fraula
Welcome Hi, welcome to Vintage Sewing Patterns! Thanks for your edit to the Butterick 6015 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Tarna (Talk) 13:46, April 25, 2011 Some notes Hello, Welcome to the wiki. Please note a few things for adding pictures, etc. - you keep putting in the comments that they are your "own" pictures. Please note that you are releasing them to free use just by uploading them here. You may want to read the licensing notes posted on every page of every wiki. Take a look around and note the naming conventions for patterns, etc. Also, please read the "About" page accessible from the main page at the top for new users. Best regards, --tarna (talk) 19:02, August 5, 2012 (UTC) (one of the admins) ::Hi - as noted in a previous message, I've been a Wikipedia editor for several years now, and am pretty active elsewhere on the web. I'm aware that I am releasing my photos (though I do wish it were easier to select licensing; it's not intuitive to click the "more" link to do so - is that just Wikia?). CC licensing is great, glad to do so for such an informative site. --Fraula (talk) 21:48, August 5, 2012 (UTC) please do not add countless returns I am going to sound like a nag here, but really just trying to make sure you are informed: - Adding a bunch of returns before and after pictures that don't show up correctly will do nothing for the format, and frustrate the heck out of me, because I have to remove them. - The problem lies in the "thumb" tag of the picture source text Best regards, --tarna (talk) 19:05, August 5, 2012 (UTC) ::Okay, thanks for the info - I didn't notice there was a "source" tab until now, have been used to Wikipedia formatting going on 8 years, where there's no such tab -- thought the visual editor was the only one. It might be good to look into a visual editor that reflects the code, could solve this sort of issue? ::It could also be good to add a warning or informative message about naming conventions on the change title page. When I didn't see one, I assumed it was like Wikipedia. --Fraula (talk) 21:43, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Do NOT move pages until you know what you are doing And hello again, Please do not go moving things around until you know what you are doing. You are also adding pages with dates in titles - if a name is taken the next pattern added (regardless of whether is was issued before or after) is added with a space and the next capital letter in the alphabet. First pattern, no letter, then A, B, C, etc.) --tarna (talk) 19:10, August 5, 2012 (UTC) follow up Hi, Just to follow up on some of your points: - We (admins) do not determine the templates, and it has been a bear to get them changed when absolutely necessary. Also, the formatting here is probably different than on Wikipedia anyway (and can vary from wiki to wiki). Same goes for licensing notes, etc. - determined by central wikia formats and decisions. - The About page gives some good advise (it could use some updating, when we get a chance), so please peruse, look around and observe. It will help a lot. - Do let us know if you have any questions. Best regards, --tarna (talk) 21:55, August 5, 2012 (UTC) ::The code isn't different, it's the same across the vast majority of Wikis. The main difference is that the visual editor does not reflect what you mentioned, actually - returns do indeed alter the format. If that's what Wikia imposes though, yeah, that is a bear... it's much more reliable for editors to go directly into the code. ::I had already read the About page, thanks. I can't find anything in the help about name formatting - it would be great to add that somewhere. Cheers --Fraula (talk) 22:56, August 5, 2012 (UTC) just to clarify I do get the impression that we are simply descending into a war of words, which was never my intention... Just to clarify a few things: First - if you want to leave someone a return message, you should click on their signature and do so on their talk page - the only reason I see your replies is that I go through the Recent Changes page. I pointed you to the About page merely to point at some of the rules, it is certainly not intended to teach anyone how to edit. The naming convention is mentioned there. My point about the "returns" referred solely to them not affecting your picture placement if the "thumb" tag was still in place, not a general statement about what returns do in editing. I always edit in Source mode for the reasons you mentioned, since the visual editor acts quite differently (and they keep changing the way it acts via background updates on a regular basis, further confusing things). I (or we - there is one other active admin) would love to provide tutorials, full-fledged advise, etc., but quite frankly, just trying to keep this wiki even marginally tidy takes up way too much time already (and this is not a paid job after all). Regards, --tarna (talk) 00:02, August 6, 2012 (UTC)